Spot the Difference II
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: After last year's success, the twins decide once again to play the old switcheroo. Only this time, it's not just the Signers they hope to fool. R&R
_Sequal to my original piece from last year after several requests. Same as before, don't own anything but the humorous words below._

* * *

It took Leo all he had not to sigh or groan as he glanced from the test sheet on his desk in front of him to the clock hanging above the teacher's head only to see a few minutes had slipped by since he had last checked. Normally, he did not bother hiding his disappointment at classes not ending quickly but, today was... _different_ for him as several of his classmates had noticed over the course of the day.

"You alright, Luna?" Patty whispered to him when the teacher was not looking at them.

"Kinda." Leo replied making sure to keep his voice high enough so that he sounded just like his sister. "I'm just worried about what Leo might have planned for today, you know? April 1st and everything."

Patty nodded in understanding as she glanced over to where the ponytailed greenette was, for once, working on his test sheet rather than dilly-dallying like he would usually be doing during the last hour of class. It did seem slightly suspicious to all those who knew the him.

She had no clue that she was actually sitting beside Leo while her best friend was impersonating her brother just like they had done the year before, which none of the Signers had noticed and were still unaware of.

Unfortunately, for Leo, in order to properly pretend to impersonate his sister, he had to wear a skirt. At first, he thought it would be a breeze, just spend an hour wearing practically nothing on his lower half for maybe an hour while they visited Yusei and the gang. At least, that was what he presumed before Luna told him he would be wearing her school uniform from when they first left Tops to go to school right up until they returned _many_ hours later.

Hence the reason for Leo, the _real_ Leo that is, wanting the day to end as soon as possible. If any of his friends realised he was wearing a skirt, he would be reminded of the experience for years to come. And he was the one to come up with the idea in the first place.

Luna on the other hand had no difficulties pretending to be her twin brother. The only downsides she could see were trying to keep being Leo, ie slack off instead of completing the test, and not respond whenever anyone called out her name...and how easily everyone could be fooled just by a simple change of clothes and hairstyles. Still, at least she could watch Leo subtly squirm as he endured wearing her clothes for the third time now. Maybe now he would stop trying to dress up as her whenever she got invited to duels and he did not...maybe.

Finally, after countless hours sitting behind desks doing some stupid test about the different types of spell cards and their uses in a standing duel, the bell tolled out the end of classes allowing the twins to vacate the premises albeit like their other sibling rather than themselves. It still did not stop Leo from sighing in relief once their friends went their separate ways.

"I can't wait till we get home!" Leo sighed finding the slight breeze on his bare legs uncomfortable and creepy.

"Not just yet." Luna interrupted causing her brother to stare at her. "We've still to go visit Yusei and the others."

True, she wanted this day to be over also, to be herself again and not her brother, but this was one of those rare times when she could make her brother squirm and feel uncomfortable for all the trouble he had caused her. It did not mean she was mean, but even she wanted to get back at those who troubled her now and again and Leo was chief among them even if she did care and worry about him most the time.

" _What?!_ But that'll mean I have to wear this for even longer!" Leo whined.

"You agreed to wear it." Luna reminded him to which Leo could only hang his head in defeat.

No sooner had the two lapsed into a peaceful silence as they walked towards their friends' house, fellow student and Signer Akiza caught up to them.

"Luna." Akiza called out to the pigtailed girl.

"Yes?" _Both_ twins replied causing all three to stop suddenly at the sudden synchronism.

Blinking in surprise as she stared at the twins, Akiza quickly put a hand up to her mouth as she started to laugh at the obvious prank.

"You know, Leo, if you're going to pretend to be Luna, you might want to at least _look_ like her and not just reply to someone calling out her name." She pointed out to the twin in blue.

"Wh-what?! But that would mean wearing a skirt!" Luna replied quickly slipping back into her role as her brother now that her slip of the tongue had not given them away.

"True, but we've both seen her wearing shorts also." Akiza reminded.

"Akiza! Don't give him ideas!" Leo quickly blurted out.

"I'm just kidding, Luna." Akiza laughed. "Besides, I doubt Leo would dare risk going into a girl's room- especially if anyone ever found out about it."

"Got that right!" Luna nodded crossing her arms and stomping off ahead of Leo and Akiza just like her brother would have done- scratch that, he had done that time and again before.

"You don't think I upset him, do you?" Akiza asked in concern as she watched the twin in blue walk off.

"No, Leo's just...being Leo." Leo assured Akiza while mentally laughing at his sister nearly giving the game away. And she was always reminding him not to reply to his own name. He was so going to remind her of this moment for months to come.

Slightly raising an eyebrow despite agreeing with the twin in red's comment, Akiza let the topic slide off her mind to make room for a more important topic that had been plaguing her for days on end not realising she was walking alongside the boy in question rather than his sister.

* * *

' _That was close.'_ Luna thought to herself as she walked on ahead of the others. ' _Leo's definitely not going to let me live this down.'_

All those after school lessons teaching Leo how to properly act like her so as to not blow it out of proportion, let alone the switch, only to be the person to nearly blow it instead. Even if Leo did not remind her about this for who knows how long, Luna was sure not to forget it for a while at least.

Enwrapped in her mental self scolding, Luna failed to notice Crow calling out to her- or the person she was impersonating, at least.

"Hey, Leo! Hello? Anyone in there?" Crow asked as the blue clad twin continued to ignore him in favour of whatever he was doing in their own little world.

"I hate tests…" Luna grumbled quickly remembering how Leo would always whine about them whenever they visited the clock shop as if trying to rival Jack in who got the most attention. "I know all about how to play spell cards in a duel so why do we have to write about them?"

"Because they want to make sure you know _how_ to use them to the best of their respective specs." Crow explained despite the fact that he rarely used spell cards both in standing and turbo duels. "I'm sure Yusei or Jack could explain it better for you."

"Maybe another time. My brain still hurts." Luna replied once again amazed at how easy it was to fool someone just by changing a few simple things.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want Jack to explain things to me either. He always manages to make it lead into far fetched stories about himself." Crow laughed as the two entered the clock shop basement.

Unfortunately, the very towering blond duelist the trickster had just been talking about happened to be in the room waiting for the kettle to boil and, thanks to Crow's rather loud voice, easily heard what was being said about him. Needless to say, his favourite tub of Noodles to Go-Go was put on a backshelf as he turned his attention to the matter at hand.

"And just what is wrong with that? I'll have you know I made many duel training videos while you were still scraping a living in Satellite!" He snapped at the trickster.

' _And there they go again.'_ Luna mentally sighed as she was suddenly forgotten about by her fellow Signers in favour of having a sibling squabble rather similar to the ones she sometimes had with Leo.

Speaking of her brother, both Leo and Akiza just so happened to enter as the two duelists from Satellite began throwing insults and accusations at one another. Just as quickly as they started, both Crow and Jack stopped upon noticing Akiza level her gaze at them clearly remembering just what she had done to them the few times their arguments had managed to anger her to the point of threatening them with her powers.

"How do you do that?" Leo pretty much blurted out unaware he had slipped out of character as he watched Crow and Jack go back to what they were doing before their arrival.

Fortunately, no one had noticed the slip up other than Luna who gave her brother a scowling glance while no one was looking.

"You'll figure that out for yourself when you get older." Akiza told the red clad twin subtly glancing at Yusei in the hopes he had been watching her.

Sadly, Yusei's attention, while not focused on his duel runner for once, was focused more on the twins who were speaking in hushed voices away from the rest of them now that things had quietened down again. He did not know why but, for some reason, there seemed to be something...off about the two greenettes that was nagging him in the back of his mind.

"Something wrong, Yusei?" Akiza asked slightly upset that the man's attention was not on her but still curious as to why he was looking at the twins as if they were in trouble for something.

"I wouldn't say that." Yusei smirked as he suddenly realised what he was seeing. "Take a look at the twins. Notice anything different about them?"

Blinking in confusion, Akiza turned her attention also to the two greenettes completely lost as to what it was that Yusei could see. Then, upon spotting what Yusei had, it took all the psychic duelist had not to burst out laughing when she realised what was going on.

"Do you reckon the others know?" Akiza asked once she managed to compose herself.

"I doubt it." Yusei replied as the greenette in blue challenged Crow to a friendly duel while the one in red opted to sit on the sidelines and watch the duel about to unfold.

Seeing as how Yusei was not making any moves to speak to either the twins or his brothers from Satellite, Akiza decided to keep quiet about it also knowing the man would likely speak to the two greenette's sooner or later. At least the rest of the day would be interesting.

* * *

"That was much more fun than last time." Leo grinned as he and Luna left the clock shop to return home.

"Weren't you whining earlier about wanting to get home as soon as possible?" Luna inquired seriously despite smiling herself.

"Yeah- but I'm not the one who nearly blew it." Leo teased.

"You almost blew it also!" Luna snapped back.

"Actually, you _both_ gave it away."

Freezing at the sound of the familiar voice coming from behind them, the twins slowly turned round to see Yusei staring at them with an amused look on his face for once.

"The next time you two decide to do this, you might want to remember to wear something with long sleeves." Yusei suggested tapping his right forearm.

As one, both greenettes' eyes snapped to Luna's forearm where her Signer Mark was clear for all to see thanks to wearing Leo's short sleeved uniform. It was hard decide whether to see the situation as shocking or humorous that they had gone through the entire day without anyone seeing the most obvious of differences other than Yusei.

"Keep that in mind for next time- although I think it would be better if you don't do this again." Yusei told them as he turned back towards the clock shop.

"At least I proved I can pretend to be Luna just as good as the real one!" Leo could not help but blurt out loudly for all to hear.

"Leo!" Luna sighed in frustration letting her head hang in shame and embarrassment at her brother. "Not only does that not make any sense, you're practically telling everyone you're currently wearing a skirt!"

That shut Leo up along with prompting the red faced greenette to quickly rush home before anybody else heard him.

* * *

 _Review if possible & until next time_

 _Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
